


"Don't You Dare Throw That Snowba- Goddamnit."

by Raven_Grey1469



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Hates the Cold, Draco Malfoy Loves Harry Potter, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Loves it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Grey1469/pseuds/Raven_Grey1469
Summary: Draco hates the cold. Harry loves it. So, needless to say, Draco is less than pleased when his boyfriend drags him outside. At nine in the morning. In the middle of February.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 25





	"Don't You Dare Throw That Snowba- Goddamnit."

**“Don’t You Dare Throw That Snowba-Goddamnit.”**

It is a beautiful February day. You know what? No, fuck that. Today has been awful. It’s wet, and cold, and utterly dreadful in every possible way. And, of course, Draco’s boyfriend has insisted on spending the day outside. “It will be fun, Draco.” “What are you talking about? It’s lovely outside, Draco.” “Come on, we could build a snowman, Draco.” Draco Malfoy would  _ much _ rather be spending the day inside, but who is he to say no to his boyfriend.

Harry Potter loves the cold, in fact, winter is his favorite time of year. Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, despises it. But he is just so silly for his boyfriend, and that is the reason why he is currently freezing his arse off while following Harry through the Hogwarts grounds at nine in the morning. 

“Can we  _ please _ go back inside.” Draco looks at Harry expectantly. 

“But we just got here.” Harry all but whines at Draco, even going as far as to pout when he finishes speaking. 

“Fine.” Draco huffs and goes to stand at Harry’s side. “What are we doing out here, anyway?” 

“Harry walks over to a bank of snow and turns his back to Draco suspiciously, a smirk on his face. He kneels down and starts to do something with his hands.

“What- What are you doing?” Draco asks, beginning to worry. He has no idea what his boyfriend has planned, but whatever it is, there is no doubt that he won’t like it. 

When Harry turns back around, he has a snowball clutched in his hands and he’s staring intensely at his blond companion. “I think you know.” He says with a smirk, throwing the snowball up in the air and catching it with his other hand. 

“Oh no. No, no, no, no, no.” Draco stands and puts his arms out defensively. 

“Oh yes.” Harry reaches his arm back behind him, preparing to throw. 

**“Harry don’t you dare throw that snowba- Goddamnit”** Draco is cut off by the snowball hitting him squarely in the face. He pauses, shocked by the cold before spitting out a piece of packed snow. He runs his hand down his face, clearing his eyes before saying, “Oh you are  _ so  _ in for it, Potter.” Harry’s eyes widen as Draco runs at him, tackling him to the ground. They begin to roll around on the ground, sending snow flying into the air. 

Somehow, Harry ends up on top and the two boys stop wrestling, instead looking deeply into each other’s eyes. “You’re an absolute git, you know that?” Draco laughs, eyes still locked with Harry’s. 

“Oh shut up, you love me.” Harry smiles warmly and Draco sighs as he leans up and presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. When they pull apart, Draco finds that he no longer cares about the cold. He’s with Harry, and that’s all that matters

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, comments are welcome and appreciated! I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> Much Love,  
> Raven_Grey1469


End file.
